Utau & Kukai Lemon Sweet
by Mitoko-Chan
Summary: What happens when Utau & Kukai hook up? Well major kissing, a lemon, and a shocking yet funny ending! Enjoy!


xXSecretXx - Hey guys so this is my first lemon! It might suck so, like I said this is my first time writing one!

Ikuto- Is it an Amuto lemon?

xXSecretXx - No.

Amu - Yay! Your the best Secret!

xXSecretXx - I know.

Kukai- Then who's it about?

Utau- He clearly didn't look at the title.

Kukai- *looks at title* HOLY SH-

xXSecretXx- DISCLAIMER PLZ!

Utau- Fine.. xXSecretXx does not own us or is anyway associated with Peach Pit.

* * *

Kukai and Utau stumbled into Utau's apartment not wanting to break their passionate kiss. As soon as they were inside Kukai slammed the door shut behind them still not breaking the kiss. Utau was the one who broke the kiss to breath, but Kukai didn't give her much time to he kissed her and pushed her against the wall. Utau then wrapped her legs around Kukai's waist. Kukai was enjoying this, he then started to kiss Utau down here neck leaving marks to claim her as his. He then took Utau to her bedroom and laid her down gently. Kukai then removed Utau's top reviling her chest area to him. She was about a B sized, Utau started feeling a little annoyed. She wanted SOME control, so she then took his shirt off him and switched positions to where Utau was on top of Kukai. She started to kiss him down his neck which made Kukai go crazy, then down his chest causing him to grunt a little,and the licked him back up his chest and his neck witch caused him to moan. Utau was satisfied. So she let Kukai back on top of her, but she wasn't expecting Kukai to un-clasp the bra hook. He then started fondilling with them which made her moan in pleasure,he started to lick them and this caused her to moan his name out in pleasure! Kukai then began to slip her skirt and her panties off her fine body. Utau was red like a fire truck, but she was enjoying every minute of it! When she least expected it, Kukai shoved his finger into Utau which caused her to moan even louder. It was music to his ears to hear her moan. He then took his finger out which cause her to wince. He licked his finger and said "Utau, you'r really delicious." He then kissed her with his tounge making her taste her own juices. While he was doing that Utau was busy with something herself. She skillfully undid his belt then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Kukai didn't realize until he broke the kiss. He helped her by slipping out of his pants, along with his boxers. He looked at Utau and asked her "Are you sure?" She gave a slight nod before he pushed his member into her pussy. "Damn Utau you're so tight." He said while still pushing into her. "Well your so big." said Utau after she ajusted to the pain. He then started to slip in and out of her slowly. "F-Faster Ku-Kukai!" She said in pleasure and must. He then picked up his pace and started going faster as Utau wanted him to do. Utau thought it felt amazing! Same went for Kukai, but he couldn't hold it anymore. "Oh God Dammit! Utau I-I'm gonna- Ahhhh!" As he said that he let it all out into Utau who moaned as it was being done. He then collapsed next to her on the bed then they both feel asleep.

* * *

_The Next Morning._

Utau and Kukai woke up to hearing keys begining to unlock the door. As soon as the door opened, it reviled Ikuto. He then say them, his mouth hung open. Utau then relized; It wasn't her apartment it was Ikuto's.

* * *

xXSecretXx - So what did you think? Like I said it was my first lemon.

Kukai- It was pretty good I gotta admit especially at the end.

xXSecretXx- I thought you would! What do you think Utau?

Utau-...

xXSecretXx- Utau?

Ikuto- She fainted.

xXSecretXx- Oh it's usally Amu who faints.

Amu-Hey!

xXSecretXx- Oh Ikuto I have a surprise for you to make up for what happened in the other story about Nagi chasing you.

Ikuto- What is it?

xXSecretXx- The next lmeon's gonna be an Amuto lemon!

Ikuto- YAY! I FORGIVE YOU! :) *glomps secret*

xXSecretXx- Aww I'm glad! Now get off me before I go whopass on you.

Ikuto- *gets off* Sorry Secret.

xXSecretXx- It's ok here's a cookie. *gives him choco chip cookie*

Ikuto-Yay!

Everyone- O.O

Amu- I told you I liked you and to make him happy your making another lemon? About me and him?

xXSecretXx- Ya that's pretty much what I just said.

Amu- *faints*

Kukai-*picks up and takes home* I got it!

xXSecretXx- Someone end this! *leaves*

Ran- SECRET-CHAN DOESNT OWN US OR SHUGO CHARA! NOW GO RATE AND REVIEW! YAY YAY SECRET-CHAN!

xXSecretXx- *pops head in* I like you Ran.

Ran- YAY!


End file.
